With the advent of the compact disc and the compact disc player, the vinyl long-play record industry has largely been replaced with this new technology for recordation and performance of music. The preference of the compact disc over conventional records lies in the smaller dimensions, superior sound quality and more durable materials utilized.
Conventionally, compact discs come in a small storage case which protects the disc when not in use. The compact disc storage case has a hinged front door which pivots to one side to allow removal of the compact disc. The door also serves as a holder for a graphic work displaying the title of the disc and/or the performer. These graphic works are similar to the album covers utilized in the conventional record industry.
The applicant herein has discovered that compact disc cases lend themselves to being conveniently and aesthetically displayed as a wall hanging. In this way, the graphic works on the front of the compact disc cases may be displayed as a decorative feature on a wall. The various cases are removably mounted on the wall hanging so that a variety of artistic effects may be achieved.
One of the problems overcome by the use of a wall hanging to display the compact disc cases, is in the savings of valuable shelf space for storage of the compact discs. Display of the cases on the wall hanging is not only decorative, but allows the owner to quickly scan all of the stored cases for the particular disc desired.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and novel compact disc display and storage board.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc storage board which may be readily hung from a wall.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a storage board in which the compact discs may be easily removed for use on a compact disc player.
A further object of the present invention is to permit an owner to display the graphic works on compact disc cases.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a wall display of compact disc cases which may be conveniently arranged as desired.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an efficient storage device for storing compact discs.
These and other objects will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art.